


Fall of Valkyria

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bunch of Original Characters - Freeform, Centaurs, Crazy kink shenanigans, Cum Inflation, Fantasy Beastiality, Hardcore, Monsters, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Probably the most hardcore thing I have ever written, Sci-fantasy, Smut, Stomach Bulging, Valkyries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: The Valkyria is a troops of genetic engineer super soldiers that fight their battles for the human race, expanding the earth's territory over several planets. However, as they are about to take over a seemingly barbaric and underdeveloped planet, things go suddenly southwards... now it is a question, how the formally invincible warriors will handle this?A commission for Iceman13





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Read this as a warning. Nothing in this fanfic will be kind towards the Valkyries. If you got the stomach (or the kinkiness) for it, continue but don't say I didn't warn you because we are dealing here with dicks the size of trees and more cum than should fit into any kind of person. Possibly even more disturbing stuff. You have been warned.

I had never expected it to turn out that way! My feet flew over the ground, hard metal boots digging into the soil as I pushed myself forward more and more, frantically looking over my shoulder to try and see, if that THING was still following me. I would feel much safer now if I had my shield, but instead I just clung to the blaster I had in my hand still, my last line of defense, with my armor already torn open for the most part.  
  
  
Shortly behind me ran my shield sister, Brena, an expression of helpless anger on her face as we turned around the corner of the tunnel, slipping behind a rock to hide ourselves, to regain our breath while we hoped that we were safe for now, that the monster that followed us had lost us. My back scratched over the rough surface as I let myself fall back, closing my eyes. My lungs burned with every breath of air. It has been a long, long time since I had to run in such a matter.   
  
  
Now that I could finally sit down I started to wonder, how the hell this could have happened. We were the Valkyrie's after all! Our name was edged into the history with the blood and bones of our enemies. We had won so many battles, were undefeated for what felt like and probably were centuries! It was our efforts that had extended the power and influence of our glorious empire.   
  
  
This planet should not have been that much more difficult, than any other fight we fought. Actually, this was supposed to be a quick victory. All our information suggested that they were technically not very advanced, despite the resources of the ground and for the most part this held true as we walked through their villages and cities, every resistance they put up was like a drop of water on a wildfire.  
  
  
Today we stood in front of their last stronghold, one fortress that carved into the mountain, the only entrance had been a big, fortified door… and that had been quickly burst open as well. It had led us down here, into those tunnels, with so many hidden holes and sideways, that we could not even properly count them.   
  
  
And these exact tunnels were a problem we had not considered. They dove in and out from the darkness of those holes, picking us up one by one while we tried our earnest to work ourselves forward through the main tunnel, shields raised up and blasters firing we walked forward, trying to fight the part of their army we could see!  
  
  
I had not even properly realized that things were going wrong, confidently stepping forward. After all, we were the Valkyries and we did not lose, ever! We had not been defeated before and this planet of barbarians would not change that so quickly! And yet it seemed as if our advances had been slow, even for a slow pace.  
  
  
Only after some time I realized how badly things were going, mainly as above our heads there was a scream, one of our sisters getting lifted away by a clawed flying creature, the thing starting to tear away at her armor, no doubt to make it easier to finish her off. And yet we advanced, confident that we could win even when some of us died!  
  
  
Except they didn’t; slowly the tunnel filled with the screams of our captured comrades, but the only thing we could do was moving forward and hoping for the best. One step after the other while our rows got quickly thinner and thinner, the screams perpetually getting louder and louder… it became quicker and quicker by the moment.  
  
  
And while we tried pushing forward even that was quickly disturbed as the ground beneath burst open, fire breaking free from the cracks. The bomb threw us through the air, making us land on the floor in small groups. Fortunately our armor was strong enough to protect us regardless. However, this didn’t mean all was good.  
  
  
Before we could react, they ambushed us, jumping onto us before dragging some of our group away. Those, who were luckier, were chased after with mostly primitive weapons, but we were too unorganized to resist the sheer number of enemies we had to face at the moment.   
  
  
I had been one of the lucky ones, landing next to Brena as she dragged me onto my feet before we could start running, hearing massive hooves stomping down onto the ground, dull spears of enormous size shooting over our heads.  
  
  
Some of them had managed to hit us now, starting to chip away at our armor, hit by hit.  Parts of my shoulder pads fell to the ground, slowly revealing more and more skin before we had come past the rock were now sitting behind, heaving, panting…  
  
  
Brena and I were pressed shoulder by shoulder, while the creature that followed us walked slowly past our position, our hearts beating rapidly as we tried to not make it notice us. My lips were pressed into a thin line, while my lungs burned, screaming for oxygen while I held my breath to make as little noise as humanly possible.  
  
  
The hooves clacked over the floor, slowly getting quieter, slowly getting away from us. The tension fell from our shoulders, both of us slumping against the rock as we gasped for air to finally calm down our rapidly beating hearts. We somehow had managed to escape, but… “What now?” I asked out loud. We still were in enemy territory, underneath the fortress and our escape probably blocked by those who had captured our sisters.   
  
  
Brena seemed to realize that as well as she stopped for a moment, shaking her head while she probably came to the same conclusion as me. A small frown appeared on her face, gritting her teeth as she looked a little bit over the boulder to see if the coast was clear. “I don’t know…” she admitted after what seemed like a minute of silent thinking.  
  
  
I could just nod by now, closing my eyes to stop the cold panic to boil up inside my heart. As far as I could think, I could not remember a feeling of such helpless dread that I was feeling right now. This was the first unsolvable position I ever found myself in and I had no clue in the world I was supposed to deal with it. I could just sit here and suppress the urge to just run.  
  
  
Suddenly, through the silence I heard something. It was hardly noticeable but I could hear it still. I turned my head in curiosity and almost fear, while my shield sister sat there and looked at me with confusion. Something was cutting through the air, moving quickly through the air.   
  
  
The next thing I saw was a brown flash, flying just by my ear, before I heard a loud ~DUNK~  
. I spun around with the movement, seeing that dull spear from before bouncing away from Brena’s head, her helmet clashing onto the rock behind her. There was a short look of surprise on her face before her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell unconscious.  
  
  
I jumped to her side immediately, checking for a short moment if she was alright before I turned to see into the direction that attack came from. Once again I heard hooves clacking against the hard surface of the tunnel. A big figure stepped out of the shadow, the body of a horse, but the torso of a woman, her muscles bulging as she held one of those spears in her arm, smiling cockily.   
  
  
“My, my… we what we got ‘ere!? Whaddya think, we gonna do with you?” The woman asked as she steadily came closer, a big devilish grin on her face. She knew exactly what she was going to do with her, but somebody would rather enjoy messing around with her prey. My eyes mustered her muscles and her weapon once again, knowing fully well, despite my training and despite my genes I would not be able to win this fight through strength.  
  
  
”How about you piss off, before I make you regret what you did to my sister!” I still put up a though face, my teeth grit in anger as I forced myself up onto my feet. A blaster in one hand, a shield in the other I looked the creature right in the eyes, seeing the morbid happiness in the centaur’s eyes at the proposal of a fight. Something about that made me extremely uneasy. The gaze looked like blood lust, but something about it was off…  
  
  
Regardless, I pushed myself forward, lining up the blaster with her face and started shooting away, holding my shield up to protect myself. I gasped in surprise as suddenly something blocked the edge of my shield, starting to spin away from me. Rough hands grasped my shoulder, before I was lifted up, my feet leaving the ground.  
  
  
“Put me down!” With all my strength I tried to resist as soon as I realized how strong this creature really was and even if my hands tried to open her fingers, they had a steel grip onto me. Before I could react she gripped parts of my shattered armor and started pulling it apart.  
  
  
“Show me, what you got, lil’ girl!”  The centaur laughed as my chest started to bend, revealing more and more of my skin underneath the cold metal. I could only yelp as I felt the air brush over my sensitive nipples, feeling them getting hard, much to my despair.  
  
  
My eyes were wide open when I heard more and more metal clutter to the ground, my chest plate lying in pieces in front of me. A short look down told me that my whole upper body was revealed right now, the hand that had previously grasped my shoulders now lying around my waist to keep me suspended while the Centaur reached up with the second hand, rough fingers now teasing my breasts, rubbing over my nipples.  
  
  
Shivers ran down my spine, unwillingly blissful. It felt anything but good. I felt violated somehow, but I couldn’t pay much attention to this as that hand reached deeper, one thumb hooking underneath the waistband of my weapon skirt. I could feel leather and metal stress once again as they were ripped apart in the matter of a second. A simple, white loin cloth was all that was covering my privates right now.  
  
  
Only now I was recovering out of the shock from having my armor torn off me. I looked over my shoulder to see this monstrous woman stare down onto me with a smile, licking her lips with everything but bad intentions.   
  
  
Holding me up with only one hand she pulled a belt off her horse-like waist. With one quick snap she had wrapped it around my belly before I felt the support of her fingers disappear, my knees roughly scrapping over the ground.   
  
  
I was held up by the belt, feeling it digging into my skin while I was held in place. There was a short moment where she seemingly did not move, making me look up as she just repositioned her legs just a little bit.  
  
  
And I was about to find out why. A shiver ran down my spine in horror as something hot and hard suddenly pressed against my exposed back. It was heavy and pulsing… and most importantly it seemed to be incredibly gritty.   
  
  
For the most part I was in disbelief. Something in me already told me, what she was resting on my back. Hooves clacked over the ground as she seemed to reposition again and her cock slid lower and lower down my spine before it went over my ass and rubbed against my underpants, against my crotch.  
  
  
With a gasp I started to struggled, my hands grasping the belt and trying to wiggle the leather away from me while I tried to shake my behind away, getting the flared tip of the centaur’s equine cock away from my behind.   
  
  
It didn’t seem to discourage her though. There was a harsh pull on the belt, my back suddenly pressed against the massive belly of the horse body so I hardly could move while the beast was lining up her dick once again with my crotch.  
  
  
This time there was no hesitating. Instantly I could feel the pressure against my undergarment, the tip started to push it in. I could feel it sliding up, pressing apart my ass cheeks until I could feel the hot rod pressing against my hole.  
  
  
I grit my teeth, my eyes opened widely and I could feel a whole new wave of adrenaline rushing over my body. Everything tickled in the most unpleasant way while I could feel my hole slowly getting stretched open, the cotton of my panties slowly straining as it got pushed in as well.   
  
  
Slowly it pushed deeper and deeper, the fabric becoming thinner and thinner while the centaur kept pressing herself into my hole, the rough surface of my underwear rubbing over my insides, the feeling causing me to whimper in slight discomfort.  
  
  
More and more of the centaur cock disappeared inside my ass, around half of it already deep inside of me, I could even feel my walls shifting, spreading, the tip of the cock starting to press its fat shape out of my belly.   
  
  
The beast started to notice my discomfort apparently as she suddenly leaned closer, feeling that heavy body going deeper, the belt making it so my face were just a few centimeter away from the ground. “Well, sugarpot~ seems like you are not enjoying yourself yet.” She cooed with an evil expression on her face as I suddenly felt her legs tense.  
  
  
With one gut wrenching thrust she pushed herself into me. All that strength drilling her humongous horse cock deep into my ass, her pelvis met my ass. The fabric strained and finally my panties gave in, ripping to let that huge cock now totally naked inside of me.  
  
  
And all I could do was gasp, in horror as well as in surprise. That one single thrust had pushed all the air out of my lungs, my face suddenly meeting the hard earth, making me see stars as I was pulled back up, just with a pair of cum-laden balls resting against my thighs. “Better?~” the monster asked mockingly, my groans the only answer.  
  
  
My eyes were half closed as I was already gasping for air, my ass feeling as if it was on fire. How on the earth did this thing ever imagine this to feel even remotely good? Before I could ask, however, it seemed to try and give me the answer already. Not that it convinced me much otherwise.  
  
  
Her legs tensed again as she pulled back, the flat tip sliding over my insides until the flared cockhead was the only thing remaining in the tight tunnels of my backside. I panted, finally able to take a deep breath again, without something poking at my chest from beneath.   
  
  
I had not much time to be happy about it as the same force that had pushed the horse-cock all the way into more came back, the centaur slamming down into my ass once again, my belly this time pushing out even farther as I slid all the way up to the base of her cock again, my face once again unceremoniously hitting the ground.  
  
  
Stars danced in front of my eyes as slowly she started to pick up speed. Over and over my body was slammed face first against the ground, the massive size of her cock starting to drag to my insides as if it was nothing, precum oozing from her shaft to make my tight walls more slippery!  
  
  
And with each thrust I could feel the weight of her huge balls slap against my rear with a loud smack, making me feel every single inch down to the very base of her cock. And with each time I was pounded down, I could feel the girth starting to push the walls of my cunt together, all those sensitive spots that were left out before, suddenly started rubbing together, grinding over each other.   
  
  
Gasping and groaning my whole body filled with pleasure, with hot, burning, unwanted ecstasy! And i could only feel the strength and the speed behind each move of those hips increasing, the centaur chuckling in sadistic fashion while my hole was hammered into absolute submission.  
  
  
Terror and excitement started to fill my belly in equal parts as I felt that hard rod throbbing inside of me, pulsing more and more with each moment that passed, my whole body rippling in ecstasy as my own orgasm was forced upon me.  
  
  
I couldn't help but let out a scream, my vision a blur of black and white as my eyes fluttered. My mouth hung wide open, letting out grunts, while every single muscle in body started to rebel, pulling itself together hugging that thick cock inside of me, the shape of its shaft just even more prominent on my belly now.  
  
  
On the last waves of pleasure, the centaur let out a loud grunt, the belt around my belly tightened as she pulled me closer against the chest of her horse body.  
  
  
Hot, thick ropes of cum burst into my belly, rushing up my ass like a tidal wave, pushing through my stomach with more and more of its potent seed. The pleasure that had began to die down came back with a flaming intensity.   
  
  
The bulge of her cock started to become disheveled, beneath my skin each pulse of cum became visible, first welling up before flowing down shaft as my stomach started to get a round shape. It gradually started to grow more and more, bloating with every wave of seed that filled me until my body couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
  
Shivering on my whole body I could feel more and more of the centaur's cum boiling up inside of me, flowing into every single nook inside of me until it had no other place to go anymore and started welling up from the hole, spurting out with each wad of cum that was pushed into me.  
  
  
By now the neigh endless flow started building up inside of me until it finally flowed up my throat up into my mouth and no matter how much I tried it burst out from between my lips as it splattered onto the ground. A small puddle of white, creamy seed started to pool up beneath me, steadily growing until finally the centaur's orgasm stopped.   
  
  
"Ah, see, lady, what a relief for both of us~" She taunted me as she kept me suspended with her cock and the belt. Cruelly she smiled as she suddenly started to bind the belt over her chest, leaving me gasping for air. "Be so nice and keep me warm like a good cocksleeve while I prepare something"  
  
  
I was still fighting for breath and a clear mind, with my arms trying to wriggle free from the restricting leather, her words making it painfully obvious to me, that my ass was still full with cock, still pulsing and rock hard inside of me without any sign of withering.  
  
  
Metal ripped and clattering to the ground as I finally started to focus on what was before me as I saw Brena lying there on the ground, the beast working on her armor as she slowly ripped it into pieces, leaving her unconscious body lying naked on the cold hard ground.  
  
  
Brena's ass was already raised up, positioned in a way that the centaur could easily take advantage of. Licking her lips the beast suddenly turned her attention back to me. Before I knew what was going on several I felt several leather straps starting to wrap around my body, making it so I could pretty much not move at all.  
  
  
Only then it doomed on me what she planned to do, my eyes going wide as she slowly walked closer and closer to my shield sister's body. She was already hovering over, both horse legs on either side of her hips with my face laying on Brena's butt, one rough hand reaching down to pull her cheeks apart.   
  
  
Things turned even worse as I started to hear soft groans coming from the ground, the trained body of the Valkyrie moving a little bit as she woke up. "What is going on here?" The first words that she mustered and they couldn't fit our situation more.  
  
  
"Don't worry about it too much, lovely~ You are going to know in a moment." The centaur teased already as she clearly started to line herself up with Brena's hole, while I could shake my head in disblief.  
  
  
"Stop it!" My mouth was wide open, my whole body shaking in terror as I felt her moving me closer and closer to the ass of my friend as suddenly there was a confused noise from her part "Wallah!? What is going on? What is touching me?"   
  
  
The groggy woman moved slightly, trying to get herself to stand up, but felt herself suddenly held in place by the the horse legs that pressed into her sides.  
  
  
In response Brena started to turn her head but I could only shake my head desperately, whimpering: "No please, don't look sister. Please don..."   
  
  
My words were suddenly muted as the pressure started to increase, my head starting press against my best friend's asshole, slowly pushing me inside, somehow forcing it open by sheer force around the girth of my body.  
  
  
At the corner of my ears I could hear a loud scream a confused voice calling my name: "Wallah!? Wallah!?" Before I knew it, I could hear a muffled, loud scream. I could only guess why...  
  
  
Bit by bit I felt the centaur pushing forward, easing myself into Brena's tunnels while I could feel my face burn with shame, feeling the walls of my shieldsister twitch around me, clamping down on me. I have never felt as embarrassed in my whole life.  
  
  
And the centaur was not fooling around either. While she had taken me rather slowly I could feel her pull back and before I could react I felt myself getting slammed deep into Brena, as I could hear my friend scream.  
  
  
Quickly the thrusts accelerated, going harder, pounding more. My muscles ached as I stiffened up, feeling that fat horsecock still hammering into me with every move the beast made while the walls around me quivered, twitched and clamped down, slowly forced to accept its fate.  
  
  
I didn't want to imagine how Brena was feeling right now. She was not only raped by this creature, but also had her best friend pushing through her insides. and from the way her body reacted I couldn't help but feel as if she had to endure the shame of even getting pleasure from it.  
  
  
The more I thought about it the worse it became, the thrusts slamming into me and her without any mercy until I couldn't help but squeak meekly as I felt the centaur's cock throb inside of me, slowly pulsing more and more. I know already what was going to come:  
  
  
I felt a hot blast suddenly push into me as I was pushed as deep as possible into Brena's ass while I could each wave of cum hitting into me, quickly welling up inside me, pushing, whatever had been inside of me before, even further.  
  
  
Bursting out from between my lips it started to shoot into my shieldsister, loud, unwilling groans coming from her mouth while it started to fill her up. And with each spurt that left me I could feel it starting to envelope me, starting to cover me as well, as my body just stopped anything from escaping.  
  
  
Pulse after pulse of cum continued to flow through me without mercy before it finally stopped after what felt like hours to me. Slowly I felt a tug as I was pulled out of my friend's ass, my body covered completely in sticky cum, tired eyes spotting my friend as I was fully pulled out.  
  
  
She had been hit even harder than me it seemed. Cum was staining her from whatever was starting to shoot out of her overfilled ass, some as well covering her face as it was laying a puddle of centaur spunk. Her belly however was even more massive than mine had been, being just big enough to make her lie onto it like a water bed.   
  
  
"So that was a good warmup~" The centaur with a big grin on her face as she started to bind me to her belly with belts before she grasped my exhausted shieldsister and laid her onto her back. "We gonna continue this when we at my home!"   
  
  
The creature laughed as it started to walk away, with me and my beaten sister as little more as her fuck toys.


	2. Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same theme, different Valkyries. This time not with such big endowments but with a more restricting style of breaking the proud warriors

Tiredly my eyes followed the two balls swinging in front of my eyes, before slapping wetly against the thighs of the girl that was lying on top of me.   
  
  
For hours we had been on this ride. Me and my shield sister Ara crammed into this cage, our armor stripped off and positioned so we could not face each other… and then there were the creatures that transported us.  
  
  
Given that we had woken up in this cage we had no clue how we got there, but our eyes opened to a group of gremlin-sized people, disgracefully undressed, with their shafts freakishly disproportionate to their rather small size.  
  
  
I heard a small groan from further down, as I could only feel pity for my poor shield sister. The imp had apparently started to speed up and with a sigh I knew what would happen next:  
  
  
With a loud smack the egg sized balls started to slap me in the face with every thrust of the gremlin sex freak, over and over dragging through my side as it took a longer angle to attack Ara's weak points.  
  
  
Fortunately for me, it only took a few more minutes before the imp pushed deep into Ara. Two more groans came and I felt thick fluids drip down onto my face. This was also not the first time this happened.  
  
  
"Get outta there, we almost there!!!" A squeaky voice came from the front. "Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck..." the imp standing above me responded as he pulled out his cock slapping limply against my face as it hurried out of the cage. With a sigh I now got a drop of seed on my forehead every once in awhile…here and there I heard my sister whine in humiliation…At least the end was coming soon.  
  
  
The cart started to rumble as it went from a dirt road onto cobblestone, shaking us through in our bindings until it came to a halt after a few moments.   
  
  
From the front I heard the imps getting into motions running around as the cage was opened. I saw the one who abused my sister coming closer, giving Ara a spank on her ass, before he started to unlock her, pulling her out of the cage before they turned their attention to me.  
  
  
"Should we clean her up before we get her out of there?" One started to ask, looking at all the fluids that were slowly trickling down my face.  
"Why should we? The mistress probably like her better like that anyways!" Was almost the immediate response. I wish I could have punched that imp...  
  
  
Unlocking my bindings they kept my hands contained behind my back with shackles as they lead me out of that cage. The inside of the room was not too different from the dungeons. Long stone hallways that were barely lit... this time I wish I wasn't seeing as well.  
  
  
On the wall hung various tools and cupboards with potions, lining up one after the other with one single purpose in mind…defiling women. Echoing through the long hallways I could hear them screaming already, moaning in embarrassment probably… I could not imagine why else.  
  
  
"Come on, you slow slut!" Came from her side as somebody was tugging on the chains on my arms, making me step a little bit backwards, before I could regain my balance. With my head held high I started moving with a proud stride. If I was forced to be pulled around in chains, being naked of all things, then I tried to save as much dignity as possible.  
  
  
Not that those imps cared or even payed much attention to it, jumping around me and rubbing themselves against my legs until we came to a door.   
  
  
Without anybody touching the heavy wood, it swung open. I felt a few more tugs as I entered large circular room behind it.  
  
  
In the middle stood a woman, dressed in tight latex, hugging her impressive curves, jet black hair falling down her back almost all the way down to her ass. Before I could observe her more she turned around, a huge grin on her face as well.  
  
  
"Ah the next one already? We are having a really bountiful harvest it seems!" She announced happily, licking her full lips as she observed my body.   
  
  
"You know I think I have an idea for you already!" I only responded with an angry growl as the woman stepped closer. Only now I saw the crotch and nipple parts of her latex suit were missing, showing off balls and cock as well, similarly freakish in proportion as the imps…and even more terrifying as it was still flaccid.   
  
  
"Well, well..." She said with a big smile on her face as she circled around me, here and there running her hand around my body, giving my breasts and ass a harsh squeeze. "…I am so glad you and your sisters are all like that~ Makes way more fun to play around with them~."  
  
  
She gave my ass a hard spank before she ordered the imps to bring me towards a cell in the small side corridor. With a growl I saw the jail door fall into its lock, leaving me alone after they spent a few more moments to laugh at me and my misery. The proud warrior, that conquered several worlds, defeating enemies without as much as a scratch on my face… now I was stripped naked, standing in a cold underground cell and had to wait for the mercy of my captors.  
  
  
"Hilde? Is that you?" A voice suddenly appeared in the dark of the prison corridor. It took a short while until my eyes had adapted to the environment, but as soon as they did…   
  
  
"Ara!?" I asked shoot towards the steel beams, trying to get the best look I could get. "You are here too!?" My heart jumped as in the cell opposed to mine sat a familiar face, leaning against the bars just as I did. If I could I would have burst through chains and jail to run over and hug her. It felt so good to see her.  
  
  
With a smile and a nod she began: "I've only been here for a few more minutes, but yeah, I am here too. But... to be honest I am not sure if that is a good thing." Ara's shoulder's dropped a little, the initial euphoria of finding her sister again slowly dwindling away.  
  
  
"So what is going to happen to us now?" I didn't even finish thinking about the question before it blurted out of my mouth. Ara just shrugged.  
  
  
"I have not seen anybody else so far. But nothing good comes from the tools I have seen hanging in the entry corridor. You probably noticed them as well..."   
  
  
Some time passed, we had the chance to talk a little. Share a last few laughs, before we heard the door of the corridor open. The weak light of torches streamed into the dark hallway. A group of imps made their way down together with the mistress, swinging her hips in a predatory manner, like a panther ready to pounce.   
  
  
Stopping at our cells the woman looked at me for a moment, giving me a toothy grin before she turned to Ara. "Let's start with her then." The imps laughed as they opened the door jumping inside to wrestle my shield sister to the ground, given she put up the best of a fight. But we were already weakened, so in the end they had her on the ground, chaining her up and leading her away. One last gaze was our goodbye.  
  
  
An hour passed since then, my eyes wandering aimlessly through the empty room. There was nothing to see, nothing to hear. For the first time in my life I felt boredom. The underlying hint of dread was not helping the case as I kept circling between the stonewalls.   
  
  
The worst thing about this all, was that I was forced to wait, while my shield sister, my friend from the moment I matured into a warrior, was probably violated and tortured by these freaks and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. If I had the chance I would bent those steel bars open, but I given that I hadn't managed to break anything they had caged me in, the chance that it would work this time were more than slim.  
  
  
Finally the door opened once again, light streaming into the corridor and into my cell. Frowning a little I notice, how it was only the small army of imps that came inside as well. I glared each and everyone of them in the eye as they started to line up before the door.  
  
  
I got only a short moment to ready myself as they ripped the door open and a dozen of gremlins stormed in, throwing themselves onto my limbs, shaking around until I lost balance. I couldn't even really put a fight as I simply fell forward, landing on the cold hard ground while they started to put chains on my wrists with precise proficiency; obviously not their first time.  
  
  
With a grunt they pulled me onto my feet as I stumbled forward. It was fortunately only a short way I had to go, out of the cell and down the corridor through the door I originally came from into the big main hall.  
  
  
As soon as I entered I noticed that something had changed. Loud screams, left and right, moans and groans and even some voice imitating various animals. From all sides they invaded my ears.  
  
  
In the middle of the room stood the mistress of this dungeon, still in this skin tight body suit with the holes. A cruel grin was on her face as she looked into a cell, amused by something I could not see.  
  
  
"Ahh there she is!" She announced with a big grin on her face as she finally took notice of me and the imps. Just in time to see your friend! Or what is left of her at this point." My chains were handed to her as she gave it a nice tug, making me stumble onto my knees until I sat right in front of the bars of the cell she had been standing right in front of.  
  
  
My eyes widened in shock, seeing a familiar face distorted in bliss completely. Ara's mouth hung wide open, moaning, as she was shaking in the cuffs of the machine that was holding her in place, a slurping noise echoing through the room as it plowed a gigantic shaft into her ass, with every thrust pumping some weird mix of fluids into her.  
  
  
The effects were obvious as well. Ara always had a rather large chest but with every pump I saw her tits swelling, starting to take on grotesque proportions, until milk started to spurt from her nipples. Even that only slowed down the process as they grew and grew and my sister's moans turned into moos.  
  
  
"Such a good cow!" The mistress praised her before she turned her head to me. "And with that done, we turn to you, miss piggy!" she noted cheerfully. I had not even turned away from her yet, before I felt the riding crop in her hand coming down roughly onto my ass.  
  
  
With an angry stare I looked up at her, gritting my teeth in defiance to not give her anything back for it. "Oh what nice teeth, but we are not going to use that mouth yet~" She purred as she went to a cupboard, pulling me with her carelessly. I had to admit, for the lithe frame of this hell woman she was incredibly strong, I could hardly keep up my resistance, a feat even in my weakened state.  
  
  
She gave me the broadest grin possible as she turned around, holding some kind of leather mask in her hand as she walked up to me. The chain wrapped around her hand tighter and tighter as she came closer, making sure that she remained in control until she stood above me.   
  
  
Her thighs closed around my head, her knees pressing into my temples so I could not move. Her cock hung right in front of my face, her balls swinging beneath her from the movement. For a moment I thought she was going to brutalize me with it before her hands came to either side of me cheek, pressing the mask onto it.  
  
  
Leather clasps locked behind my head as I finally noticed what it was: The whole mask covered my face, only a small ring was on my mouth, forcing my lips around it. On top of it all it reached up to my nose, pressing a pig-like snout onto it.   
  
  
"And now for you to wear this properly!" Letting my head go her hands came to my jaw and forehead, starting to force my head open until she had the ring between my teeth. Only then she loosened her grasp. The last thing she did was adding another strap, binding jaw in place so i could not slip away from the metal ring that held my mouth continuously open. I wouldn't know until later that the strap also added piggy ears onto my head, but that was why she probably giggled at me like that.  
  
  
I glared at her as suddenly imps started to storm at me out of nowhere, throwing me to the ground again before I felt their little hands working over my arms and hands. I just could hiss out and give them as hard as a time as possible before they finally backed away.  
  
  
With a growl I tried to kick after them before I noticed that I could hardly move my legs. With a blink I finally overcame the shock, shaking my head as I noticed my lower and upper arm bound together as well as my lower and upper thighs. On my knees and my elbows were small caps, looking like small hooves.  
  
  
"You know, piggies don't growl, they squeak and squeal and make oink oink" The mistress stepped closer with her ever present evil grin as she gave my sides a kick, making me roll on my belly. "Come on, piggy, stand up and we are going to make a small walk!"  
  
  
Fighting myself onto my knees I looked at her for a moment, not understanding what she wanted from me. Just as I put up my elbows to balance myself out I felt her weight sinking down on my back almost letting me fall over. "Good piggy. Now go, go!" She shouted in fake excitement as she let her riding crop come down on my ass so hard that I almost fell forward again.   
  
  
Every time I tried to fight for my balance the hard tool came down again, making me stumble forward, while I struggled to remain balanced by myself, not talking with the grown woman sitting on my back.  
  
  
Slowly we got into motion, sometimes I made a step before she spanked me, rewarding me with a pat on the head instead…she might as well have slapped me in the face at this point. Or spit at me. Slowly we continued through the hall as she navigated me by roughly pulling on the chains into the chosen direction before giving my ass another red spank mark.  
  
  
Stumbling through the room for the next ten minutes before we came to a stop in front of another cell door. For a moment the mistress stood up to unlock the door, before sitting down once again and pushing spanking me the last few feet into the cell, before she finally left me alone.  
  
  
I would have collapsed forward from exhaustion if it wasn't for the fact that my hands were so bound up that I could hardly move forward. My head however, was hanging down, not even noticing how my torturer walked away until the door fell back into its lock.  
  
  
With a loud noise something shifted in the room, an animalistic grunt echoing through the bare walls while I looked to the bars, only to be greeted with the evil smile of the Mistress. "Have fun piggy! And play nice with your new friend!" She teased as I felt something stepping closer.  
  
  
Warmth hovered over my back, a sticky, wet nose started to run over my back, slobbering a little as it soaked in my scent. Slowly it crawled closer, from the corner of my eyes I could spot the pink flesh, the sluggish skin that that almost sucked itself towards my skin when it rubbed over me.   
  
  
“A slugpig?!” I thought in horror and yelped out, feeling it’s torso clinging to my back almost. The Mistress seemed to see my expression, giggling in sadistic satisfaction.  
  
  
"Don't worry about it too much! We fed it nice and well. It just is a bit pent up. But that is all. A very nice piggy, just like you will be~" And with the last word I felt cold tentacles come from its body to wrap around my torso.  
  
  
Looking over my shoulder, seeing the big snout until I looked at the two eyes that was staring straight ahead while more and more tentacles pressed me against the belly of the animal. It didn't really get better as the next one started to snake over my chest, wrapping around my tits until it felt my nipples.  
  
  
I closed my eyes, before i felt a sharp sting in my breasts, feeling cups attaching to my tits while something had shoved itself into my nipples, a feeling of a fluid trickling inside filling my chest.  
  
  
For a few moments I felt nothing before I suddenly felt a pulling and itching, my mouth opening for a light groan. I looked down, seeing my chest slowly swell, getting bigger and bigger until they were the size Ara used to be.  
  
  
"Wait no..." I gasped, before the things inside my nipples retreated and I felt milk squirting from my tits into the cup, the slugpig greedily sucking up whatever it could get.   
  
  
Oinking happily behind me, it pushed itself harder onto me until I felt something stirring on my lower back. It took not much genius to figure out what was going on. Groaning against the ring gag I did my best to trash around to deter it… it was of course to dumb to understand.  
  
  
Before I knew it, something hot and big was pressing against my ass, pushing hard until it slipped inside. It took only a few moments before I could feel the same pressure against my pussy. My mouth hung open in pure shock as I felt two things shoving up my holes, slowly going deeper as that animal started to push itself further into me.  
  
  
I gasped with for air as I felt one of the cock-like tentacles push against my cervix while the other one continued to slide unobstructed up my ass. With a grunt I looked down, seeing my toned belly show the bulge of those things, showing me how deep it was, before they finally stopped snaking deeper.  
  
  
For a moment I just panted, feeling my body already tightening up with those things, hearing the pleased oinks, before it started pulling back until almost nothing stayed inside of me. With another oink it slammed forward, the shaft in my pussy coming like ram into my cervix, making me scream out, stars dancing before my eyes from the intense feeling.  
  
  
And over and over it pulled back to batter against the entrance of my womb, the tentacle in my ass constantly moving around with it as well, making me feel how my weak spots were ground between the cock-like shapes.   
  
  
Unable to hold it back I started letting out groans, my eyes wide open in shock as the tight ring of my cervix slowly started to spread open for his shaft, more and more of its fat tip slipping inside until it couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
  
With a loud scream I felt it ramming through, the tight ring spasming around the thick tentacle as it just went straight into my womb. I almost felt like my eyes would pop as everything in my face was a sign of pure shock and nothing else.   
  
  
The bulges in my belly just got bigger as both tentacles went back into motion again, starting to fuck in my earnest, not only moving independently but also getting more and more behind them, stretching me out more and more. I could even feel the slugpig starting to move its hips to ram into me harder and harder.  
  
  
I could feel my whole body burning, my lungs almost out of breath as I felt my ass and pussy getting jackhammered and stretched up to my chest, making me breathless with every body breaking thrust of this beast.  
  
  
It only got worse and worse, hearing the faint giggling of the mistress on the side as I felt the tentacles inside of my throb. Even those that held me in place and the cups on my still leaking breasts started to throb, before the animal let out a guttural howl, slamming its tentacles deep into me before I felt a rush of cum.  
  
  
My eyes rolled up into my head, my mouth hanging wide open as a deluge of hot seed rolled through the tentacles in big, bulging waves before they broke into my body, the bumps in the tentacles blanking my mind until I sprayed my juices over the crotch of the pig.   
  
  
Even after the first wave of cum I felt my womb being filled to the brim but more and more cum just kept rushing into me, both tentacles pushing thick ropes of cum into my ass and pussy until my belly was nice and plump, shaking with every wad of cum pulsing into my insides.  
  
  
After what felt like several hours, the animal finally started to dismount me, leaving me a gasping mess, my whole body convulsing. My breasts were still leaking with milk... whatever this thing had injected me with it was still working, making my tits tingle at the simple touch of the ground beneath me.  
  
  
I started to groan, trying to tense my body to push out all the excess, but before I could really feel anything  escaping my body I felt a shadow over me and something hard ram into my ass and pussy. Squeaking I felt the all that cum rushing back and forth inside of me, sloshing around me, going through my abused tunnels, the simple amount of fluids managing to push my buttons again.   
  
  
Gasping, I looked up, seeing the mistress standing over me, grinning evilly as she stroked her cock. "So, little piggy..." Her voice sent goosebumps down my spine, together with the ever present feeling of cum sloshing around inside of me. Her fingers curling around the headband as she pushed my face up to her crotch, rubbing her cock over my face.  
  
  
"…why don't you do what you are good at~" She purred, letting me squirm as my head began to spin. All those things pressing my weak spots, the constant rubbing of hot cock flesh against my face making me shiver. "Piggy, put your tongue out for me~" She teased, petting me behind the animal ears.  
  
  
More sliding, more rubbing, more making my body move ever so slightly to make the cum slosh around me inside of me. It made my brain go blank from sensation and before I knew it, my tongue started to hang out of my mouth, looking up at her with dull eyes.  
  
  
I did not realize that I complied to her request, however, as soon as I saw her satisfied expression just made my belly churn, my eyes bashfully turning down as her cock was lined up with my mouth, before she ruthlessly pushed in.  
  
  
At the first push I already gasped for air, her massive rod forcing through the ring gag, pinning down my tongue to the bottom of my mouth before it slid down my throat. For a moment I gagged, wanting to grasp my neck, convinced there would be a bulge from her size.  
  
  
The second push, however, was different my eyes rolling up once again as I tasted her flavor, the taste of cum sticking to it, my mind instantly reminding me of the violation of the slugpig…and with the same I felt about that defeat I could not help but feel the plug inside my pussy started to slide…as I got wet.  
  
  
My breathing got harder, deeper as I could purely breath through my nose, while the Mistress started to move her hips while holding my head tight. Slam after slam she pushed forward, letting her balls slap against my chin.  
  
  
She was getting only faster, I could start to feel her cock throbbing as she continued to ram her cock into my throat. In my shame I could feel my stomach grumbling my appetite corrupted as I felt hunger…and with a moan I felt her pull back enough to shoot her load right into my mouth.   
  
  
Dutifully I started to drink it down, wad after wad of seed rushing down my throat, bulging it out from the sheer amount.. But with a blush on my face I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling, still groaning at the taste of cum…   
  
  
For a while she continued, abusing my mouth until she had made sure no space was left untouched by semen, before she finished her last load, spreading it across my numb face.   
  
  
I could have tried to make an expression, but every muscle felt sore. A small smile managed to creep up as she pat my head like I was some kind of pet before she lead me away.  
  
  
Down another hallway she brought me into a big cave. One short gaze told me there were my sisters there. Valkyries like me, all in gear like mine, all with their bellies full of slugpig cum. She pushed me inside one stall, bumping a few faces I should recognize but my mind was about something else...  
  
  
"So piggies! If you want to be fucked then oink!" Shouted the mistress over the stalls, being greeted back by wild oinking, my sisters (and I) screaming on top of our lungs, oinking like good little pigs. Before our torturer could respond behind a wall there was an answer, a familiar sound of a familiar animal. "Then enjoy yourselves!" She screamed as she pulled a lever, the wall falling as slugpigs stormed into the stalls to the noise of screaming and moaning valkyries, broken and willing to be their cumdump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this [](https://ko-fi.com/E1E4FK88)


	3. Final Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last stand for the proud warriors on this planet. How will that work out?

My name is Andrasta and I am the High Commander of the Valkyrian attack and conquering forces. Currently we are holding our ground at the very base of the mountain castle. Before we started our offensive we had found an entire tunnel system at the foot of the mountain, through which we had hoped to gain an advantage and an element of surprise onto our enemies. However, it seems as if that assumption was wrong.  
  
  
Originally, this mission had started off great. As per usual no casualties and the damage to gear and soldiers had been absolutely minimal. The fortress we are currently occupying had been their last stand as we had conquered the rest of the planet already, knowing that most of the inhabitants had run towards the fortification. After the attack, things rapidly changed.  
  
  
I am not getting any signals from anywhere on the planet anymore, no matter how hard I try with some soldiers from nearby, reporting that the monsters had come out of the ground. They defiled our sisters in arms with only few being able to escape. The situation had reversed. The whole planet belonged to them again and our currently position was the only thing stopping them from taking over completely...  
  
  
With a sigh, I finished the logs as I sent a signal up to the mother ship to transfer it over to the home planet. Hopefully, this would bring us reinforcement from home or just about any action, because by the minute I am watching soldiers getting captured and defiled in the tunnels.   
  
  
"They are starting to come to the surface." A calm voice reported behind me at the door of my tactical room. I nod shortly as I walk over to a small table, picking up my armor, slowly putting on the shining metal pieces. Nothing would break through this, if they were even going to hurt me.   
  
  
"Get up in arms, we are going to make a stand." I announced with a low growl as I grabbed my lance, stepping out in full armor, watching everybody rushing to their stations to get up in arms and ready to fight.   
  
  
"In formation! Now!" I screamed to them as soon as they were finished, rallying up behind me as we opened the gates of our camp walking out on the small plain between our doors and the hole.  
  
  
We could hear screams and moans coming from the tunnels, echoing manyfold through the stone walls. Still, we tried to stay stern there as we slowly could see the shadows rise from those damn pits of hell, that this tunnel apparently were.   
  
  
Spear strong in my hand I stared ahead as we saw small green men slowly approaching us, eyes glowing red and only wearing primitive leather armor for their defense. What was more peculiar were the pipes each of them was carrying on their shoulders. A big grin was on their ugly faces, showing us disgusting yellow teeth. Whatever it was, we were not going to take any chances...  
  
  
"Raise your shields!" I screamed as I rose my arm, energy manifesting itself as hard light on my arm, light as a feather and as unbreakable as any metal. It didn't matter what they had, they would not break them with just some barrel and whatever they were shooting. These shields had taken way worse!  
  
  
I stared forward, saw them lining up as we did, almost mockingly so as they scrambled over each other to mimic our position. I was tempted to give the order to attack already, but I know that this would only leave us open to attacks that we had no idea how they would look like.  
  
  
It was a wet, bursting sound as the cannons of the goblins shot. A slimy ball of goo started to sail through the air while I screamed my troops to…   
“CHARGE!” From the corner of my eyes I could see the shadow of the orbs flying over our heads. This was our chance! They were reloading and we could to strike now!  
  
  
Our shields held high, we could hear the drumming of the slime hitting the hard light, the thudding as it slipped off over our backs as we stepped through it. We saw the goblins hide in fear of our might behind the cliff now. It seemed as if we had successfully evaded their maneuver, as primitive as it was.   
  
  
Cowering behind rocks we drew closer and closer, ready to make the kill as we rose our lances. "Just a little bit of goo cannot stop us!" I growled down onto the leader, watching him shake with his hands covering his ugly head.  
  
  
I was about to drive the lance down into its neck and end this pitiful creature, doing it a service as I suddenly felt a tugging on my arm, pulling it back slightly as if trying to hinder me from doing what was right.  
  
  
With a grunt I looked over my shoulder, seeing nothing as my shoulder felt weirdly stiff, my warriors all looking a little bit irritated. Once more I tried my best to just kill that creature and end it for good. And once more I felt that weird stiffness, the pull against my arm, even when I tried with all my strength to work against it.  
  
  
My muscles began to twitch as they soon could not resist the pull anymore, getting stronger and stronger with every ounce of strength I poured more into it.   
  
  
The worst part was, that the goblins had noticed what was going on between me and my comrades. They had risen from their cowered position, now jumping up and down, mocking us with crude gestures and tongues stuck out while we barely managed to move.  
  
  
After a shocking second I started to see the problem as between the joints of my armor I saw the goo once again, moving around like a living being, covering more and more of the insides of our armor.   
  
  
By my side I suddenly heard a grunt, watching from the corner of my eye how one of my girls suddenly started to move stiffly, visible trying to work against every single twitch, even though she was not succeeding.   
  
  
Grunts started to fill the battlefield as more and more girls started to move away from the goblins and towards each other against their will. I myself could feel the immense pull on my skin and muscles, feeling now the sticky gel on my skin, starting to fill every single nook and cranny of my body, like some disgusting organic kind of body suit.   
  
  
At last I suddenly felt them reaching my nether regions, slimy tentacles starting to feel up my most sensitive parts. The only thing I could do was grit my teeth and clench whatever muscles were not forced to yield yet as they started to pulled my folds apart, the cold goo sending a shiver down my spine as it tried to enter… and unfortunately not only my slit.  
  
  
On my backside I could feel a similar pull, abusing the fact I had stood rather broadly before for the strike. Inch by inch they forced towards my tight rear hole. I could feel small tendrils pushing and and pulling, trying to breach the border into the sides of my body.  
  
  
For a minute or two I struggled, keeping everything pulled together while the rest of my body was paralyzed or rather as if frozen in place. Breathing heavily I could feel every muscle in my body ache before I finally break down. An angry scream announced for everybody the feeling of the gel rushing through my whole body. Be it up through my pussy up into my womb or through the whole rest of my digestive system.  
  
  
For a moment there was nothing. I could feel the coolness of the slime inside of me slowly getting more and more normal, before I finally couldn't notice it anymore. Or rather that was until it force me to move.   
  
  
It was like a hard jerk. As if somebody had grabbed my thighs and tried to suddenly yank them and make it look like walking. Like a puppet with an untalented puppeteer I started to move towards the small group of my girls, still trying to fight off whatever was making us move this way.  
  
  
With my eyes wide open I watched how our armor started to slowly explode off of us, the goo thickening on the inside until the pressure was too big. It was nothing fast, nothing impressive, but slowly and bit by bit we got stripped down to the amusement of the goblins sitting on the sides and hollering like hooligans.  
  
  
I could not help but shake in rage in my prison as I felt my breastplate bursting from me, together with anything else that could have covered my chest. Hearing lewd whistles from the creatures on the side as my chest was exposed to the cold air, even if the translucent goo was covering it thickly.   
  
  
In the next minute all of us were standing there in nothing but our birthday suit, our assets proudly displayed to the world. All of the sudden my body fell forwards onto my knees looking around in shock as I was the only one.   
  
  
"Commander!"   
  
  
Somebody behind me suddenly screamed loudly, in shock clearly, but as I turned my head to look I was met with the picture of a thick, fat slime-cock suddenly hanging in my face, clearly prodding from the crotch of my soldier. Just looking at her I knew that she was just as surprised as anybody else.  
  
  
I heard feet move, gasps appearing right around me. Every time I looked I was met with more and more phalli, poking me in the cheek, shaking while the girls, they were attached to, looked in horror as they were walking closer to me. With dread I realized what was happening. Just as I was about to protest I felt the slime rushing up my neck, taking control of my jaw, leaving me with just the ability to look around. Only a groan escaped my lips now.  
  
  
They came closer and closer, my body feeling stiff and sore as they started to surround me. The gel started to force my jaw wide open while the puppeteer moved one pair of hands onto my head. For a moment I looked up at my soldier before a thick slime cock forced itself deep into my throat.  
  
  
A few more hands started to grasp my body, starting to move it around as it pleased, raising my ass up while making me take a submissive position. One moment of resistance before I felt something press against each of my holes. In one quick rush, I felt the gel sliding over each other, helping each other out to fill up my whole tunnel, setting my nerves on fire. A silent scream brushed over the cock in my mouth, causing my soldier to whimper, what I hoped was humiliation.  
  
  
But it continued as they slowly started to get into motion, as my soldiers starting thrusting into me, fucking me hard by the guidance of the slime. We all groaned, our faces blushing as we could hear the goblins hollering from the side. The force increased and increased as our gooey puppeteer got more and power over us, forcing my moaning soldiers to thrust harder and harder into me.  
  
  
With every thrust I could feel my tits swinging fore and back, something tugging against the nipples, the slime suit doing its best to force sounds from me in every single moment. As it did with my soldiers. From the corner of my eyes I saw them falling over each other, unwillingly plunging the cocks they had got from our enemy into each other, the slime inside of us massaging and milking that cock for all it was worth, pulling and tickling on our own walls.  
  
  
Suddenly there was a gush, out of nowhere my girls cried out as they pushed deep into me. Looking at the sister that fucked my throat I saw small orbs started to form inside the gel, starting to rush from the shaft into my throat.  
  
  
One moment later I could feel them spilling, spurting out into my stomach. Bulges ran down the shaft, feeling like they pressed onto the insides of my throat while it dumped what I could only assume were the eggs.   
  
  
The next moment I could feel the bulges suddenly starting to travel up my ass, forcing through the ring of my anus into me. With two ends being filled, my belly started to feel fuller and fuller by the moment, swearing it getting heavier and heavier.   
  
  
I heard one more cry as finally the last cock inside of me started to dump its sticky round load inside of me. Bulges ran over the insides of my pussy, tickling the walls before one after the other started to breach through my cervix. Pop after pop, egg by egg my womb started to fill me.   
  
  
A shudder went through my body, my eyes rolled up into my head for a moment, before my vision once again got more clear. Above me, I saw my soldier with an exhausted expression, slowly humping my face for a few more moments before she pulled out together with the other ones.  
  
  
As they moved on, now too weak to resist the slimes three other of my girls tiredly waddled towards me. Without my doing, my ass was raised, my mouth forced open. I was so tired, but at least I could expect what would happen, my eyes closing as I could not fight against this stupid thing.  
  
  
Thick cockheads started to press against my holes, slowly applying pressure, before suddenly they all thrust in. And thrust. And thrust.  
  
  
My eyes shot open in an instant as I could feel the fourth push into me and still force a few more inches of hard, pulsing goo cock into me. With desperation I was finally looking ahead, seeing their loins come closer. Like a tunnel the slime guided those massive rods past the eggs inside me, just to push in more and more.   
  
  
The body I have trained so hard into a toned shape started to stretch, my strength disregarded as it forced its shape into me, two tips pushing out of my belly, more and more with lewd squishing sounds, while I could feel two cocks touch inside of my belly as the one in my mouth forced itself fully inside of me, their tips rubbing over my filled insides.  
  
  
Without a warning I could feel the gel pulsing around me, heating up almost pleasantly as I could hear cries from my sisters, not only those immediately around me but everybody. The pulsing just got stronger with their screams.  
  
  
We got into movement, my hips were forced back, their rammed forward hard before moving away from each other. Loudly, with wet, sticky sounds we smashed together over and over. I could feel them ram through me, the eggs inside me bouncing against each other, swaying forth and back while the slime guaranteed that nothing would happen to them.  
  
  
Slowly but surely they started to pick up speed, my body bouncing around and moving in between them faster and faster. And because of that I could feel them lose their rhythm. One cock rammed in as the other was halfway out, my belly bulging and shaking with their cocks ramming through me at different points.  
  
  
For a few moments I lost focus, my eyes becoming blurry as my nerves were simply on fire from the sensation before I suddenly could hear a gurgling sound, something heavy and hot slapping against my chin and ass all of the sudden.  
  
  
A gurgling sound appeared from their crotches, making me look just from that alone. And my eyes got only wider, panic welling up inside of me. A sac started to bulge up from between their legs, taking just as gigantic proportions as the cocks currently hammering into me. Inside white eggs started to appear, not unlike the others with one major difference:  
They were way bigger. While the others had been around the size of a wallnut, those growing right now were more sized like oranges.   
  
  
I curled my hands into fists, or at least I tried to as I saw more and more appearing into the gooey sac, fairly confident that on the backend it would not look much better, seeing more and more of them appear right before her eyes.  
  
  
My fears were almost immediately confirmed as their thrusts became more and more erratic, their hips ramming against me, while my sisters started to scream out as well. It could only mean one thing:  
  
  
With another gurgle they suddenly came to a halt, cocks ramming deep into me as our slime prisons started to throb together with the shafts.   
  
  
I could see the eggs starting to wander up into the fat rods, bulging them out as one after the other started to run towards me. I could feel my holes stretch in the matter of seconds, my jaw, ass, and pussy getting forced apart, leaving me to feel pleased as it finally passed, slipping down into me. And then the next one came. And the next one and the next one. Egg after egg filled me, forcing my mouth, my ass and my pussy apart, going quicker and quicker while steadily rolling faster and faster into me.  
  
  
Behind a layer of smaller eggs I could feel bigger orbs rolling in, pushing my belly out more and more. The bulge was enough to start lifting up my hips higher and higher, each new egg feeling like a quarter of an inch higher in the air.  
  
  
After a long while it finally stopped. Even the massive cocks were pulled away. I laid there, tired and exhausted, the slimes still holding me down, my feet barely touching the ground. Looking around, I could see many of my sisters in a similar shape. The rest was awkwardly going around and filling each and every single one up until they looked like me.  
  
  
From behind I could hear feet draw closer again. "They fell and fell!" The annoying voice of the imps taunted me, their eyes glued on my body. It wasn't taking long for them to show why only perverts like them had perverted weapons like this slime.  
  
  
As their cocks slapped onto my face I could hear them giggle. "And now we gonna make those eggs bloat with our cum~" There was no going back from here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it [](https://ko-fi.com/E1E4FK88)


End file.
